The Academy
by W.W.Brooks
Summary: AU. Percy didn't know why this fancy-dan school wanted him to attend their posh Academy. He wasn't exactly private-school material. After meeting his new roommate, Grover, the cute-genius girl Annabeth and her friend, the popular and talented Luke Castellan, Percy still wonders why he's at the school. But, he can't help but think that maybe it isn't as bad as he thought it'd be.


**The Academy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the photo in his hands. He had taken it that summer on Montauk, at the rental cabin that he and his mother had purchased for the weekend. It wasn't much of a vacation, three days in a sandy cabin, but it was a small piece of paradise for the both of them.

The picture wasn't professional in the least bit; a simple disposable camera shot. The once glossy-now smudged- four by six memory was a shot of his mother. She was dressed in beach clothes and hunched over a notebook, busy writing but not too busy for a quick smile. Percy felt the familiar tingling of tears in his eyes but willed them away. He wouldn't cry—she wouldn't want him too. Plus he had his reputation to consider; since this was a new school he'd have to put on a strong first impression if he was to avoid the bullies, which he never ended up doing, despite his strong first impression.

Percy heard a knock at the door and hurriedly put the picture in his pocket. He ran to the small mirror in the corner of the room, checking for any signs that he had been crying. There were none; or any that he could see. Sprinting to the door, he opened it.

"Oh, Hey," a curly haired boy said, not looking up. "Thanks for getting the door. Is this room three-oh-three?"

"Yeah," Percy replied. "Are you my roommate?"

"I'm Grover," the curly haired boy answered, tossing the large trunk he'd been carrying onto a bed. Percy had been hoping he could have that bed, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Percy," he said, holding his hand out to Grover. The young boy looked at it, smiled, and shook it.

"Isn't it weird," Grover said, going back into the hallway. "That we're fourteen years old, and we've already started shaking hands?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, shrugging. "It just seems like the polite thing to do; like helping you with your luggage."

"Thanks," Grover breathed, heaving the last trunk off of the trolley with Percy's help. The two carried it into the room, placing it down at the foot of Grover's newly claimed bed. "Well, what now?"

"Unpack?" Percy offered. Grover made a face.

"Yeah, that's what I think. Wanna find some food?"

Grover nodded. "That sounds much, much, better."

The pair left the room, locking the door behind them. Walking down the hallway, they nervously made conversation.

"So are you from around here?" Grover asked. Percy shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "I'm from down-state New York. This rural mountain stuff is pretty weird to me. Not that I don't like it, the woods and all."

"I really like this school," Grover said. "I've got no idea how they found out about me, or why they wanted me to come here, but I'm glad they did."

"Wait," Percy frowned. "You too?"

Grover held the door for Percy, starting down the staircase. "What do you mean, 'you too'?"

"I'm not going to be bashful about it," Percy said, following his roommate down the stairs. "I'm not the world's most spectacular human being. I can't remember the last time I got anything higher than a 'C' on a report card. Still, this place sent me a letter, offering a full ride. Said they would be honored to have me as their student."

"That's what they told me too," Grover replied, puzzled. The pair had reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way to the lobby of the building. It was a cozy kind of place, with leather couches, plush carpeting, and a huge, sixty-two inch LED television hanging on the wall. All-in-all, a very nice place.

"This is almost too nice," Percy commented. "Why am I here?"

"Who cares," Grover replied, getting only a little bit tired of his new friend's constant self doubt. "Let's get some food."

"Okay," Percy said, following Grover out of the lobby. "Where?"

Grover shrugged. "Maybe they know."

Percy looked to where Grover was pointing; a tall, blonde-haired boy with a white dress shirt and loose tie was walking alongside a younger, blonde haired girl, wearing a neat, white dress shirt, tie, and sweater-vest. Percy recognized it as the Academy's school uniform.

"Maybe we could just walk around," Percy said, hoping that Grover would agree. He felt nervous approaching people he didn't know, preferring to struggle a little instead of asking for help.

"Why?" Grover asked, already walking over. "This is faster."

"Grover—" Percy tried one more time, to no avail. Grover was already walking up to the pair of students.

"Excuse me," Grover said loudly. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me out."

The tall blonde-haired boy turned around, smiling slightly. "Yeah. sure. What's up?"

"My friend and I were hungry and looking for somewhere to eat."Grover explained. "Know of anywhere?"

"Oh sure," the boy replied. "You should go to the Student Union. It's the only place open and has the best food."

"Where's that?" Grover continued. While the boy explained how to get to the union, Percy took the opportunity to study the pair. The boy giving directions was clearly older than any of them, expecially the girl. The girl looked about the same age of him and Grover.

"Okay, cool, thanks," Grover said. "My name's Grover by the way."

"Luke Castellan," the tall boy replied, smiling and shaking Grover's hand. He turned to Percy, "And who are you?"

"This is my friend, Percy," Grover explained.

_Friend?_ Percy wondered as he shook Luke's hand. _Well that was quick. I've never had a friend that fast, haha. _

"I'm a senior here at the Academy," Luke said. "This is Annabeth. She's a freshman, technically, but has been taking classes here since she was, like, two."

"Ten," Annabeth replied, blushing slightly. She shook Grover's hand, and offered hers to Percy.

"Oh, right," Percy said, holding out his own hand. "Sorry. Ten years old?"

"Yeah," Luke smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Basically a genius."

Annabeth's face colored; she looked away.

"And modest," Luke laughed lightly. "We're off to see a movie, though. Gotta get going so we're not late; see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Grover waved. "Well, those guys were really nice. See Percy? All it took was a little asking for help, and now we know two people!"

"Yeah," Percy said, watching the pair walk away. "Nice people."

Percy's stomach grumbled and Grover laughed.

"Come on, bud," Grover said. "Let's go eat."

* * *

**A/N: New Story! Let me know what you guys think. Updating as fast as I come up with new material. Working on a new chapter for Suicidal, too. **


End file.
